


Tranquility

by AAG2649



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAG2649/pseuds/AAG2649
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane and Kougami discover a remedy to a stressful day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

The buttons were the first to go, rolling onto the floor as they bounced aimlessly in the dark, all forgotten and unnoticed by either person. Buttons were not important, and at the moment, they were nothing but an obstacle. Once the buttons flew off, his hands automatically pushed the offending shirt off her shoulders to reveal her creamy skin and lace bra. She shrugged the rest of her cotton shirt off and threw it carelessly at their feet before returning her task of undoing his thick tie. Skillfully, her fingers loosen the knot around his neck and she went to unbutton his dress shirt, never minding his fervent lips that were kissing along her collar bone. 

They were in a small space; their bodies so close together that they could feel the radiating heat under their fingertips. In the cover of darkness, there was light peeking through the cracks of the door, and the hum of the ventilation muffled their abrupt movements in their attempt to incessantly remove the constricting garments. A rush of excitement was coursing in their veins, and neither cared for the enclosed space around them. Their actions were fueled by their carnal instincts, both ready to exploit the fervor of their inner most desire through the mitigated process of tearing away each piece of clothing with precision and vigor. 

There was nothing he hated more than the clothing that restricted his access to the touch of her skin, and right now, his mind was fixated on the softness of her thighs and tight ass. She was just as eager as he was, using her small hands to pull his shirt upward before moving on to unbuckling his leather belt. His lips worked their way down to her chest, and as he pulled the bra off Akane, the dark-haired Enforcer adjusted his grasp on her thigh before freeing her from the flimsy garment. It fell onto the floor along with his necktie and belt, and he hoisted her up, letting her wrap her legs around him as he captured her nipple in his mouth. Tenderly, he began to suck and lick her, pushing her back against the shelves while he supported her entire weight with a strong hold of his arm wrapped around her waist. 

A low groan escaped his lips when she took him into his hands. She was squeezing him hard, running her hand down his engorged cock as she pulled out of the confines of his pants. It throbbed under her firm hold, and slowly, she began to pump her hands back and forth. When her fingers reached his tip, he could feel the lubrication spilling out of him. Inwardly, he knew that she was going to continue on torturing him, and his hand went to hike up her skirt, letting it bunch up around her waist. Pulling down her tights, his fingers reached for the thin piece of fabric around her hips, and in an abrupt tug, he pulled them down. His hand returned to her thigh and he didn't hesitate to push her hips forward as he held back a groan. She dripping wet, and his grip on her waist began to tighten as she coated him with her lubrication. She shifted his length between her thighs, sliding back and forward and watched as he throbbed when she positioned his tip just below her velvet folds. He wanted to push his hips forward to seek her inviting warmth just centimeters above him, but she was in control. Her hands glided him along her wet lips, and then slowly, her legs drew apart. She sunk down upon him, and he could hear her moan as he slid into her. At the same time, he felt the racing pulse of her heartbeat while he held her body against him; her narrow walls closing around him. 

With a thrust of his hips, he was completely in her, and a small gasp came out of her mouth. Her hand dug into his shoulders blades, and he rolled his hips, pulling out and pushing back into her while he securely held onto her thigh. Her breathing was shallow and when she bowed her head, he looked into her eyes the moment their foreheads touched. In their close proximity, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and he leaned forward to capture soft lips, ignoring her shortness of breath. Her lips were just like he imagined, soft and tender like the petals on a rose, and in that moment, he couldn't stop himself from tasting her. The same thought must have went through her mind because the next thing he knew, her hands were traveling to the back of his neck in order to deepen the kiss. With her legs wrapped around his middle, he slammed into her again and again as the friction of her vaginal walls brought him closer to his state of pleasure. He felt the urgency to move faster as she rocked against him. She was made for him, taking him in as he filled her up all the way to the hilt in a rhythmic haste. Every time he pushed into her, she would mew; her hot breath panting against his neck, and with the sound of her moans resonating with such intensity, it made him want to sink deeper and harder into her. 

They were panting heavily and he knew that Akane was almost at her limit. Her gasps were turning into soundless hitches of breath. She was near, and he was too. With a final thrust, she let out a sharp gasp and Kougami held her tightly against him as her body stilled. A low grunt came out of his mouth and his hips twitched when his seeds were releasing in her. Panting and out of breath, he held her in his arms, being careful not to drop her. Drawing his hand up, he caressed her cheek. His fingers brushed away the matted strands of hair away from her face, and he lifted her chin up before leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips. Gently, Kougami pulled himself out of her, aware of her eyes were still closed and that her acute breaths were tickling him. He let her rest against his chest as he bent down to lay his back onto the floor while she curled up in his arms, and his hand reached out to grab his jacket, draping it over her as she snuggled closer to nestle her head at the column of his neck. 

As he began to catch his breath, Kougami rested his chin on the crown of her head, feeling the weight of her body upon him with every rise and fall of his chest. He heard her release a soft sigh when he shifted arms around her, wrapping one around her shoulders with the other on the small of her back. Having her petite body pressed against him was reassuring, and he couldn't help but run his fingers idly down the side of her arm. His other hand moved downward and he grabbed her ass, kneading it firmly as her bottom half grind against him. 

Gingerly, Akane's small hands traveled to the back of his neck as she lifted her head up to pull him down to a kiss. He eagerly opened his mouth, tasting her while his hand cupped the back of her head to pull her closer to him. When she shifted her legs to straddle him, he took the opportunity to roll her onto her back. His sudden movement causes her to gasp in surprise, and Kougami let out a low groan as he felt himself getting hard again. 

"So, Inspector Tsunemori," he stated, pressing his forehead against hers as he looked into her large dark eyes. "How about we go another round?" Kougami heard her laugh softly. Slowly, she raised her hand to his face, brushing the bead of sweat that was trickling down his nose. Affectionately, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, drawing his finger across her smooth lips as he waited for her answer. 

"I am ready if you are, Kougami-san," the brunette replied with a grin her face. Without another word, the dark-haired Enforcer swooped down to capture her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, and slowly, but surely, their troubles begin to melt away in their rapacious vigor for tranquil contrivance.


End file.
